BlizzCon 2017
BlizzCon 2017 was announced on March 14, 2017 and will happen primarily on Friday, November 3 and Saturday, November 4, 2017. It will feature an extensive set of eSports championships with preliminary event in the weeks leading to the conference. Ticketing services will again be provided by Universe, the new provider as of 2016. Tickets will go on sale in two batches, one on Wednesday, April 5 at 7 p.m. PT and the other on Saturday, April 8 at 10 a.m. PT via the universe.com/blizzcon2017 website for $199 USD each. Map Virtual ticket hosts The following presenters will be hosting the Virtual Ticket live stream of the event and the pre-show live stream:File:BlizzCon 2017 Pre-show Livestream Global Event * Michele Morrow — Returning for her fourth BlizzCon, Michele Morrow is a host, actor, producer, and prominent personality in the nerd world. * Alex Albrecht — Joining us for his third year in a row, Alex Albrecht is an American television personality, actor, podcaster, and movie producer. * Malik Forté — If you don’t know Malik for his previous stints at Nerdist and Bleacher Report, you might have seen him reporting on the action during the recently wrapped Overwatch World Cup Group Stage, which took him on a tour around the globe in preparation for the finals at BlizzCon. Malik will be returning for a third year to share the Virtual Ticket desk with Michele and Alex—and he’ll have a lot to talk about thanks to his deeper involvement in esports over the last year. * Anna Prosser Robinson (floor correspondent) — Anna Prosser Robinson wears many hats: lead producer at Twitch Studios, founder of Misscliks, role-player for the Dungeons & Dragons show Dice Camera Action!, and globe-trotting host of gaming and geek culture events. * Rachel Quirico "Seltzer" — Rachel "Seltzer" Quirico joins the team for her fourth BlizzCon after hosting last year's Overwatch World Cup and two Hearthstone World Championships in years prior. Rachel also emcees a variety of competitive gaming events around the globe. This is the 3rd year in a row for the main trio of this team. BlizzCon Insiders This team will be taking you into unexplored corners of BlizzCon, behind the scenes at Blizzard HQ, and beyond. Bonus coverage team for Virtual Ticket: * Jackie Craft — Cosplayer and costume designer Jackie Craft has taken her passion for costume and prop making and turned it into a career. She will be part of the the Advanced Cosplay series for this year’s Virtual Ticket. Jackie is an avid gamer who has been hooked on Blizzard games since she discovered Diablo as a kid. * Simon Heijnen ‘Lowko’ — For the first time, Simon ‘Lowko’ Heijnen will be joining us as a roaming reporter at BlizzCon. His primary focus is on StarCraft II, but he plays all of Blizzard’s games and follows their esports scenes. * Susie Kim ‘lilsusie’ — Susie ‘lilsusie’ Kim is a veteran esports personality, host, translator, and interviewer. She’s known as the “mom of esports” the way she cares about players and her mission to bridge Korean and western cultures. She’s excited to bring her knowledge of esports to BlizzCon this year and provide a window into the world she loves. * Robert Wing — If you’ve watched competitive Hearthstone since 2015 or the recent World of Warcraft Mythic Dungeon Invitational, you’ll probably recognize Robert Wing. The beautiful, bald, bow-tie-wearing color commentator will be joining the Virtual Ticket team to take a closer look at the show and everyone coming out to enjoy it. Additional guests * Kim Phan — Esports Product & Operations Director for Blizzard Entertainment. Goodies The Goody Bag for 2017, available for $45 ($35 for Virtual Ticket holders) includes: * Sleek black BlizzCon backpack, featuring a BlizzCon-themed lining * Badge Icon Pack containing 6 badges—1 each for World of Warcraft®, StarCraft® II, Diablo® III, Hearthstone®, Heroes of the Storm®, and Overwatch® * Blizzard Collectible Pin from Series 4 * Cute But Deadly® Blind Vinyl from Series 3 (Overwatch Edition) * 1 Overwatch Backpack Hanger featuring Eidgenossen Mercy, a BlizzCon exclusive Goody bag upgrade This year, the option to upgrade your Goody Bag to the Epic version for an additional $25 is being offered! The Epic Upgrade Goody Bag, available for $70 ($60 for Virtual Ticket holders), includes everything in the standard Goody Bag above, plus: * 1 Badge Booster Pack, containing 3 blind badges * 1 additional Blizzard Collectible Pin from Series 4 * 1 additional Cute But Deadly Blind Vinyl from Series 3 (Overwatch Edition) * 1 Overwatch Backpack Hanger Pack, containing 1 blind hanger * 1 BlizzCon 2017 Merchy Pin, only available in the Epic Upgrade or with a $150+ purchase during the BlizzCon merch sale (coming soon!) WoWWiki attendees Coverage * BlizzCon 2017 coverage by Raylan13 Media Images Videos File:Ride_into_BlizzCon_with_the_Virtual_Ticket File:BlizzCon_2017_Virtual_Ticket File:BlizzCon_2017_Pre-show_Livestream_Global_Event|Includes a teaser of a Blizzard Vault tour ;Fans Notes References See also * BlizzCon External links Category:BlizzCon Category:BlizzCon 2017